Augmentations
Augmentations are items that upgrade your ship. They range from pure stat increases (e.g., FTL Recharge Booster) to entirely new abilities (e.g., Reverse Ion Field or Adv. FTL Navigation). They can be bought at certain stores or found from random encounters and quests, but there are only three slots on every ship, so carefully consider the ones available to you. Weapons Augmentations Automated Reloader *Cooldown between shots reduced by 15 percent. This also applies to the artillery beam found on the Osprey. Stackable. Weapon Pre-Igniter *Weapons are now immediately ready to fire upon arriving at a beacon. This does not apply to the artillery beam found on The Osprey/Nisos. Stackable. *Note: the weapons will only charge if you leave the sector with them activated. If they are not "on" they will still be greyed out on arrival. A good tactic is to turn off everything and divert all power to your weapons before leaving a sector. This way you can "alpha strike" with 3-4 weapons the moment you arrive, overwhelming the enemy. After that initial volley you can shut down the extra weapons and power shields/oxy/etc to finish off the fight. Stealth Weapons *This augmentation negates the active cloak time drain effect caused by firing weapons while cloaked. Drone Augmentations Drone Recovery Arm *Non-destroyed drones will be retrieved at the end of battle, allowing their parts to be re-used. Note: This only applies to drones the player created; enemy drones cannot be harvested for parts. Boarding drones are also not affected, once launched on enemy ship they do not resupply at the end of the battle. (even if they are still functional). *Drones are effectively for free with this augementation. The few you still lose are more than compensated by the new ones you get as loot. Highly recommended. * This is highly effective when paired with the Hull Repair Drone. The drone will still cost you a part (it disappears after finishing its work, so you can't recover it), but you will have more than enough spare drone parts to fuel it. No more repair costs! Drone Reactor Booster *Your onboard drones have their movement speed increased by 50 percent. FTL Augmentations FTL Recharge Booster *The ship's FTL drive powers up 25 percent faster. Stackable. Adv. FTL Navigation *Allows the ship to travel to any previously visited beacon. FTL Jammer *Scrambles the enemy ship's FTL computers, doubling the time it takes for them to jump. Not stackable. Defensive Augmentations Reverse Ion Field *Protects your ship from ion damage, giving a 20 percent chance to negate it entirely. Repair Arm *Repairs your hull by 1 point every time you collect scrap, but reduces scrap collected by 15 percent. Not stackable. Engi Med-bot Dispersal *Floods the ship with Engi nano med-bots, healing the crew even when they are outside of the med-bay (at a reduced speed). *Medbay needs to be powered in order for it to work. *Not affected by Medbay upgrades. Shield Charge Booster *Boosts the ship's shield recharge rate by 15 percent. Stackable. Misc Augmentations Long-Range Scanners *Adds aditional info about nearby beacons on the starmap. *Allows you to see if a beacon contains a ship or a nebula/sun/asteroid field before jumping to it. *If a beacon does not indicate a ship in wait, it may still result in some kind of fight, so be wary. Likewise, even if a ship is detected, there may be ways to avoid a fight. *Is used in some events. Scrap Recovery Arm *Allows the ship to collect 10 percent more scrap from any source. Can be stacked *Is used in a blue event, where you can extract some scrap out of an asteroid. Damaged Stasis Pod "This bizzare alien artifact appears to be barely operational. It has no practical function but perhaps someone can repair it." *This is used to get the crystal crew member and the crystal ship. * Acquired during random event at beacon described as being near an asteroid field. Typically not encountered until Sector 3 at the earliest, but has been reported being as early as sector 1. * -Crew Member: Need to find a Zoltan researcher beacon to study and examine it. Frequently encountered in Engi and Zoltan sectors. * -Crystal Ship: Researchers will revive said crew member, who will then direct you to an unmarked beacon in the rock homeworlds where you must find the warp point that gives another blue option. If rock homeworlds are not available at this point of your run, it is not possible to complete the mission. As such, this is arguably the most difficult ship to obtain. * Sells for 15 scrap. Unique Augmentations Crystal Vengeance * Every time your ship takes damage, there is a 10 percent chance to break off a shard that flies at your enemy, causing massive fire damage. (Crystalline Cruiser only) Mantis Pheromones * Your crew's movement speed is increased by 25 percent. (Mantis Cruiser only) Rock Plating * Superior hull armor provides a 15 percent chance to negate hull damage (hit systems will still be damaged). * This augment is part of the starting equipment of the rock cruiser. It can only be acquired by another type of ship after completing the quest to obtain the rock cruiser. Slug Repair Gel * Slug ships excrete a thick gel that automatically repairs hull breaches (Slug Cruiser only) Titanium System Casing * Superior System casing provides a 15 percent chance to negate system damage. (Hull will still be damaged). (Stealth Cruiser only) Zoltan Shield : "An unexplained technology creates this nearly impenetrable shield. Only the energy outbursts from an FTL engine is powerful enough to recharge it." * Upon arrival at a beacon, you start with an additional shield that will absorb 5 points of damage before your standard shields/hull will start to take damage. The additional shield will absorb damage from all weapon types, including missles and beams, but takes twice as much damage from ion weapons. It will also prevent enemies from boarding your ship, but this function will fail if an event specifically calls for an enemy boarding your ship. (Zoltan Cruiser Only). * Leaving and returning to an area with an enemy ship that has a Zoltan Shield will cause the enemies shield to replenish.